Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima (三島 一八 Mishima Kazuya) é um dos principais personagens da franquia Tekken. Inicialmente o protagonista do primeiro jogo, Kazuya eventualmente revelou sua verdadeira natureza se tornando o principal antagonista da franquia, dono de uma natureza maligna maior que a de seu pai: Heihachi Mishima. Ele teve um filho com Jun Kazama: Jin Kazama, que a partir de Tekken 3 se tornou o principal herói da franquia, lutando contras as ambições de sua própria família, incluindo o próprio Kazuya. Parte da natureza sinistra de Kazuya se deve a herança por parte de mãe. O sangue do Clã Hachijo deu origem a uma entidade conhecida como Devil, amaldiçoando sua alma e ganhando a possibilidade de se transformar em uma forma demoníaca. Aparência Personalidade História Aos cinco anos de idade, Kazuya descobriu que sua mãe morreu nas mãos de seu pai, Heihachi Mishima, e tentou se vingar dele. Infelizmente, Kazuya foi derrotado imediatamente e jogado de um penhasco por seu pai, que afirmava que seu filho era fraco e teria que sobreviver e subir de volta se quiser ser seu verdadeiro filho, bem como seu sucessor. Kazuya sobrevive à queda e faz um acordo com Devil, a fim de sobreviver apenas para assassinar seu pai. Na realidade, é revelado que Kazuya nasceu com o poder do Devil através de sua mãe, e devido ao resultado de sua vingança contra seu pai por matar sua mãe, e sendo jogado de um penhasco por ele, acaba despertando o Devil Gene durante seu acordo com o seu próprio lado demoníaco. Nos anos seguintes, Kazuya entra em torneios de artes marciais em todo o mundo, tornando-se um campeão invicto devido ao Devil Gene dentro dele (somente Paul Phoenix conseguiu um empate com ele). Quando o primeiro King of Iron Fist Tournament é anunciado, Kazuya aproveita a oportunidade para finalmente se vingar de seu pai. Tekken Kazuya entra no King of Iron Fist Tournament e chega à semi-final onde enfrenta seu irmão adotivo, Lee Chaolan e o derrota. Na final, Kazuya finalmente enfrenta seu pai: Heihachi. Apático em relação ao considerável prêmio em dinheiro do torneio, Kazuya envolve seu pai em uma sangrenta batalha na qual Kazuya sai vitorioso. Kazuya então joga o corpo ferido de Heihachi no mesmo penhasco que Heihachi o jogou há muitos anos e sorri com sua vingança completada. Tekken 2 Após derrotar Heihachi, Kazuya se tornou CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu por dois anos e se envolvendo em projetos muito mais macabros e malignos que superavam as maldades de Heihachi Mishima. Na mesma época, Kazuya ouve a notícia de que Heihachi está vivo e está indo atrás dele para recuperar a Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya então anuncia o segundo King of Iron Fist Tournament para atrair seus inimigos pelo prazer de destruí-los. Durante o torneio, Kazuya encontra um candidato, Jun Kazama, e a engravida com seu filho antes de deixá-la para criar a criança sozinha. Eventualmente, Heihachi chega à rodada final para enfrentar Kazuya e o derrota. Como último recurso, Kazuya se transforma em sua forma Devil e continua a luta no topo da sede da Mishima Zaibatsu, mas Heihachi ainda sai vitorioso devido ao seu treinamento para recuperar a Mishima Zaibatsu. Em retribuição, Heihachi joga o corpo de Kazuya na boca de um vulcão e escapa em um helicóptero quando o vulcão entra em erupção, deixando Kazuya presumivelmente morto. Músicas * Emotionless Passion - Kazuya's Tekken 2 Theme * Emotionless Passion - Kazuya's Tekken 2 Theme (Arcade Version) * Be in the Mirror - Devil Kazuya's Tekken 2 Theme * Emotionless Passion - Kazuya's Tekken 4 Theme * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Theme - Project X Zone 2 * Desperate Struggle - Devil Kazuya-X's Tekken 7 Theme Galeria KazuyaT1.jpg|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken Devilkazuya.jpg|Devil Kazuya em Tekken Kazuya_mishima.jpg|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 2 KMT1.jpg Tekken_2_Kazuya_1.jpg T2_Devil.jpg|Devil Kazuya em Tekken 2 Deviltekken2.jpg Devil-kazuya.jpg Devil_(TTT).jpg|Devil Kazuya em Tekken Tag Tournament KT4.png|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 4 KMT4.jpg Kazuya_T5.jpg|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 5 KazuyaT5-DR.png|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Kazuya_Mishima_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 6 Kazuya_Mishima_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.png WhiteSuit-kazuya.jpg KazuyaTB.jpg|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken: Blood Vengeance Kazuya TTT2.png|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kazuya_Mishima_TTT2U.png kazuyasfxtkk.png|Kazuya Mishima em Street Fighter X Tekken DevilKazuyaPachinko.png|Devil Kazuya em Tekken Pachinko Devilkaztekkenchance2.png PXZ2-Kazuya.png|Kazuya Mishima em Project X Zone 2 Render_tekken_7_kazuya_mishima_by_azgaralth-d8h3bq6.png|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken 7 Devil Kazuya-X-P.png|Devil Kazuya-X em Tekken 7 Kazuya_Mobile.jpg|Kazuya Mishima em Tekken Mobile Devil_-_CG_Art_Image_-_TTT2_Prologue_Version.jpg|Devil Kazuya Perfect Form em Tekken Blood Vengeance Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Heroes Categoria:First Protagonist Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Tekken